Peter Frampton
Peter Kenneth Frampton (born 22 April 1950) is an English rock guitarist, singer and songwriter. He was previously associated with the bands Humble Pie and The Herd. Frampton's international breakthrough album was his live release, Frampton Comes Alive!. The album sold more than six million copies in the United States alone and spawned several hits. Since then he has released several major albums.[2] He has also worked with David Bowie and both Matt Cameron and Mike McCready from Pearl Jam, among others. Frampton is best known for such hits as "Breaking All the Rules", "Show Me the Way", "Baby, I Love Your Way", "Do You Feel Like We Do", and "I'm in You", which remain staples on classic rock radio. He has also appeared as himself inTELEVISION shows such as The Simpsons and Family Guy. Frampton is known for his work as a guitar player and particularly with a Talkbox and his tenor voice. Early life Peter Kenneth Frampton was born in Bromley, UK. He attended Bromley Technical High School,[3] at which his father, Owen Frampton, was a teacher and the head of the Art department.[4] He first became interested in music when he was seven years old. Upon discovering his grandmother's banjolele (a banjo-shaped ukulele) in the attic,[5] he taught himself to play, and later taught himself to play guitar and piano as well. At age eight he started taking classical music lessons.[6][7] Early influences were Cliff Richard & the Shadows (featuring guitarist Hank Marvin) and American rockers Buddy Holly and Eddie Cochran, and then the Ventures, Jimi Hendrix, and The Beatles. His father introduced him to the recordings of Belgiangypsy jazz guitarist Django Reinhardt.[5][8] Music career Early bands By the age of 12, Frampton played in a band called The Little Ravens. Both he andDavid Bowie, who is three years older, were pupils at Bromley Technical School. The Little Ravens played on the same bill at school as Bowie's band, George and the Dragons.[6] Peter and David would spend time together at lunch breaks, playing Buddy Holly songs.[6][9] At the age of 14, Peter was playing with a band called The Trubeats followed by a band called The Preachers, produced and managed by Bill Wyman of The Rolling Stones.[6] He became a successful child singer, and in 1966 he became a member of The Herd. He was the lead guitarist and singer, scoring several British pop hits. Frampton was named "The Face of 1968" by teen magazine Rave.[6][8][10] In early 1969, when Frampton was 18 years old, he joined with Steve Marriott of The Small Faces to form Humble Pie.[6][10] While playing with Humble Pie, Frampton also did session recording with other artists, including: Harry Nilsson, Jim Price, Jerry Lee Lewis, as well as on George Harrison's solo All Things Must Pass, in 1970, and John Entwistle's Whistle Rymes, in 1972.[10] During the Harrison session he was introduced to the "talk box" that was to become one of his trademark guitar effects.[11][12][13] Solo career After four studio albums and one live album with Humble Pie, Frampton left the band and went solo in 1971, just in time to see[https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Performance_Rockin%27_the_Fillmore Rockin' The Fillmore] rise up the US charts.[6] He remained with Dee Anthony (1926-2009), the same personal manager that Humble Pie had used.[14][15] His own debut was 1972's Wind of Change, with guest artists Ringo Starr and Billy Preston.[8][10] This album was followed by''Frampton's Camel'' in 1973, which featured Frampton working within a group project. In 1974, Frampton released Somethin's Happening. Frampton toured extensively to support his solo career, joined for three years by his former Herd mate Andy Bown on keyboards, Rick Wills on Bass, and American drummer John Siomos. In 1975, the Frampton album was released. The album went to No. 32 in the US charts, and is certified Gold by the RIAA.[6] Peter Frampton had little commercial success with his early albums. This changed with Frampton's breakthrough best-selling live album, Frampton Comes Alive!, in 1976, from which "Baby, I Love Your Way", "Show Me the Way", and an edited version of "Do You Feel Like We Do", were hit singles. The latter two tracks also featured his use of the talk box guitar effect. The album was recorded in 1975, mainly at the Winterland Ballroom in San Francisco, California, where Humble Pie had previously enjoyed a good following. Frampton had a new line-up, with Americans Bob Mayo on keyboards and rhythm guitar and Stanley Sheldon on bass. Wills had been sacked by Frampton at the end of 1974, and Bown had left on the eve of Frampton Comes Alive, to return to England and new fame with Status Quo. Frampton Comes Alive was released in early January, debuting on the charts on 14 February at number 191. The album was on the [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] for 97 weeks, of which 55 were in the top 40, of which 10 were at the top. The album beat, among others, Fleetwood Mac's Fleetwood Mac to become the top selling album of 1976, and it was also the 14th best seller of 1977. With sales of six million copies it became the biggest selling live album, although with others subsequently selling more it is now the fourth biggest. Frampton Comes Alive! has been certified as six times platinum.[7][16][17][18][19][20][21][22][23] The success of Frampton Comes Alive! put him on the cover of Rolling Stone, in a famous shirtless photo by Francesco Scavullo.[24]Frampton later said he regrets the photo because it changed his image as a credible artist into a teen idol.[25] In late 1976 he and manager Dee Anthony visited the White House at the invitation of Steven Ford, the president's son.[26] Setbacks Frampton starred, with the Bee Gees, in producer Robert Stigwood's poorly received film Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Frampton's career seemed to be falling as quickly as it had risen.[6][8] His following album, I'm in You (1977) contained the hit title single and went platinum, but fell well short of expectations compared to Frampton Comes Alive!.[6] Frampton suffered a near-fatal car accident in the Bahamas in 1978 that marked the end of his prolific period and the beginning of a long fallow period where he was less than his old self. He returned to the studio in 1979 to record the album Where I Should Be. Among those contributing to the album were past band members Stanley Sheldon (bass), Bob Mayo (keyboards/guitar/vocals),Chad Cromwell (drums), and John Siomos (drums/vocals).[6][7] In 1980 his album Rise Up was released to promote his tour in Brazil, although he suffered another serious setback that year when all his guitars were thought destroyed in a cargo plane crash that killed three people. Among the instruments he lost was the treasured black Les Paul Custom (pictured on the cover of Frampton Comes Alive) given to him by Mark Mariana and first used on the night of the recording of the Humble Pie live album Performance, and which he had used all through his early solo career.[27] The guitar was recovered and returned to him in December 2011.[28] The album eventually turned into Breaking All the Rules, released the next year in 1981. These albums were the first he recorded almost completely live.[29] In 1982, following the release of The Art of Control, Frampton tried unsuccessfully to split his ties with A&M Records; he, however, re-signed with the label in 2006 and released his Grammy Award-winning Fingerprints.[30] Return Although his albums generally met with little commercial success, Frampton continued to record throughout the 1980s. He did, however, achieve a brief, moderate comeback of sorts in 1986 with the release of his Premonition album, and the single "Lying," which became a big hit on the Mainstream Rock charts. Most notably, he also united with old friend David Bowie, and both worked together to make albums. Frampton played on Bowie's 1987 album Never Let Me Down and sang and played on the accompanyingGlass Spider Tour.[7][8][29] Frampton would, in 2013, credit his participation in this tour for helping revive his career.[31] Looking for that band experience again after touring with Bowie, Frampton kept referencing Steve Marriott, and at the beginning of 1991 rejoined his old Humble Pie mate for some shows (Marriott's last English gigs) at the Half Moon in Putney, London. The chemistry was still there for a while, as both Frampton and Marriott laid down some tracks in L.A. and prepared to do a "Frampton-Marriott" tour. However, Marriott abruptly returned to England in April and he died in a house fire less than 24 hours after his return. Broken up by Marriott's death, Frampton went off the road for a time, then reformed his old touring band with his old friends Mayo and John Regan (at least three songs, and possibly a fourth from the ended Marriott-Frampton partnership were subsequently recorded; two ending up on Frampton's "Shine On" compilation, a third on his subsequent solo album. In the late 1990s he starred in an infomercial plugging the internationally successful eMedia Guitar Method, a piece of instructionalSOFTWARE represented as an alternative to taking actual guitar lessons. He claimed in the infomercial that the software was the best way to learn guitar.[32] In 1994 Frampton wrote and released the album Peter Frampton, the finalVERSION of which contained material recorded on Tascam cassette recorders. Originally released on the Relativity label, this record was re-released in 2000 by Legacy Records, with fourBONUS tracks and additional notes by Peter. In 1995 Frampton released Frampton Comes Alive! II, which contained liveVERSIONS of many of the songs from his 1980s and 1990s solo albums. Frampton Comes Alive! II was accompanied by a video release on DVD, recorded at The Fillmore Theatre on 15 June 1995. Although there was a large amount of marketing for the album, it did not sell well.[32] After Frampton Comes Alive! II, he recorded and toured with Bill Wyman's Rhythm Kings and Ringo Starr's All-Starr Band,[7] where he and Jack Bruce performed a cover version of Cream's "Sunshine of Your Love". Frampton performing in September 2006 In 2003, Frampton released the album Now, and embarked on a tour with Styx toSUPPORT it. It was on this tour in 2004 he lost good friend and long time bandmate Bob Mayo. He also toured with The Elms, and even appeared in 2006 on the Fox Broadcasting variety show Celebrity Duets, paired with Chris Jericho ofWWE fame. They were the first pair voted out. On 12 September 2006 Frampton released an instrumental work titled''Fingerprints''. His band consisted of drummer Shawn Fichter, guitarist Audley Freed, bassist John Regan (Frampton's lifelong best friend,[5]), and keyboardist/guitarist Rob Arthur, and guest artists such as members of Pearl Jam,Hank Marvin, and his bassist on Frampton Comes Alive!, Stanley Sheldon – the only member of the backing band on that album still alive. Recent events On 11 February 2007 Fingerprints was awarded the 2007 Grammy Award for Best Pop Instrumental Album. In February 2007, he also appeared on the Chicago-based PBSTELEVISION show Soundstage. Frampton released his 14th studio album, Thank You Mr. Churchill, on 27 April 2010.[33] In summer 2010 he began touring North America with the English band Yes; the two acts had played stadium shows on a bill together in 1976. His 2010 band consisted of Rob Arthur (keyboards, guitar, backing vocals), John Regan (bass), Adam Lester (guitar), and Dan Wojciechowski (drums). He embarked on a UK Tour in March 2011 inSUPPORT of his new album, visiting Leamington Spa, Glasgow, Manchester, London and Bristol. Frampton went on tour in 2011 with The Frampton Comes Alive 35th Anniversary Tour that showcased and followed exactly the songs on the play list for theORIGINAL tour from 1976, recorded for the famous Frampton Comes Alive! The concerts each night started with the prerecorded thump of a microphone being turned on, familiar to many fans of the album, followed by the recorded voice of Jerry Pompili saying, "If there was ever a musician that was an honorary member of San Francisco society, Mr. Peter Frampton"...and then the crowd goes wild. He played the album song for song for 69 locations between 15 June 2011, and 22 October 2011, throughout the US On 11 June 2011, Frampton performed a live set for "Guitar Center Sessions" on DirecTV. The episode included an interview with program host, Nic Harcourt.[34] In 2013 he performed throughout North America as part of the "Frampton's Guitar Circus" tour which featured periodic guest performers including B.B. King, Robert Cray, Don Felder, Rick Derringer, Kenny Wayne Shepherd, Steve Lukather, Sonny Landreth,David Hidalgo Mike McCready, Roger McGuinn and Vinnie Moore.[35][36] He will tour Europe beginning in October 2013 along withDeep Purple.[36] On 9 February 2014, Frampton was one of several musicians to participate in The Night That Changed America: A Grammy Salute to The Beatles tribute to The Beatles on the 50th anniversary of their first appearance on AmericanTELEVISION. On 23 June 2014 Frampton released a new album entitled "Hummingbird in a Box."[37] Media appearances In 1974, Frampton appeared in the movie The Son of Dracula as a guitarist in The Count Downes In 1978, Frampton portrayed the character Peter Buckley in an episode of Baa Baa Black Sheep titled "A Little Bit of England." In 1978, Frampton played Billy Shears in the movie Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band starring along with the three brothers Gibb of the band the Bee Gees.[38] The movie was inspired by The Beatles album of the same name. Critics were hostile, and the film was a box-office failure. In 1988, Frampton appeared in the video release of David Bowie's Glass Spider tour. In 1996, Frampton appeared in an episode of The Simpsons entitled "Homerpalooza", in which he played "Do You Feel Like We Do". He also made a TV appearance in the Family Guy episode "Death Lives", in which Peter Griffin asks Death to bring Peter Frampton to play "Baby, I Love Your Way" to his wife. In 1999, Frampton appeared in Blues Brothers 2000 as a member of aCOMPETING blues band. Also in 2000, Frampton served as a technical advisor for Cameron Crowe's autobiographical film Almost Famous and also was the guitar instructor for Billy Crudup, who starred in the film as Russell Hammond, the guitarist for the fictitious band "Stillwater." Crudup is quoted as saying, "Who could ask for a better tutor than Peter Frampton?" As an inside joke, he also appears briefly in the film as "Reg," a road manager for Humble Pie, Frampton's real-life former band.[8] On 20 December 2006, Frampton appeared on The Colbert Report. Stephen Colbert had a fake feud with The Decemberists to be decided by a guitar shred-down. When Colbert faked an injury, Colbert called on Father Christmas to supply a guitar hero, at which point Frampton appeared and won the shred-down. Frampton played aSUPPORTING role in a GEICO TV commercial, where he performed a small portion of "Do You Feel Like We Do". On 23 April 2010, Peter Frampton became the all-time celebrity champion of the trivia game called No Apparent Reason, with five correctly answered questions on the nationally syndicated Mark and Brian Radio ProgramORIGINATING from KLOS Los Angeles. However, on 5 May 2010, Frampton was reduced to second place after only two short weeks by Luke Perry's answering six questions correctly. On 4 November 2010, Frampton appeared on The Oprah Winfrey Show as one of her favourite musicians. On 21 October 2011, Frampton was honoured at Music City's at Walk of Fame Park in Nashville, Tennessee.[39] In 2012, Frampton appeared as himself in a Buick Verano commercial. On 22 July 2012, Frampton appeared on a segment on CBS Sunday Morning. Personal life Frampton has been married three times and has three children. His first marriage was to Mary Lovett (1972–1976). In June 1978, Frampton was involved in a near fatalCAR ACCIDENT in the Bahamas, suffering multiple broken bones, a concussion and muscle damage. Dealing with the pain of the accident contributed to a brief period of drug abuse.[6][7] He later married BarbaraGOLD(1983–93), with whom he had two children, Jade and Julian. Julian Frampton co-wrote and sang on Frampton's song "Road to the Sun" from Thank You Mr. Churchill. His third marriage was to Tina Elfers on 13 January 1996, with whom he had a daughter, actressMia Frampton who starred as Becca Keeler on Make It or Break It, and a step-daughter by the name of Tiffany Wiest.[8] Frampton filed for divorce from Elfers in Los Angeles on 22 June 2011, citing irreconcilable differences.[40] Frampton has lived in London and the USA, including Westchester County, New York, Los Angeles, and Nashville. He moved toIndian Hill, an eastern suburb of Cincinnati, Ohio, USA in June 2000. This is the birthplace of his ex-wife Tina Elfers and the city in which they were married in 1996. They chose to live there to be closer to Tina's family.[8] Frampton cites the September 11 attacks as his reason for becoming a U.S. citizen.[41] He currently lives in Nashville, Tennessee.[42] He is a strict vegetarian.[43] Discography *''Wind of Change'' (1972) *''Frampton's Camel'' (1973) *''Somethin's Happening'' (1974) *''Frampton'' (1975) *''Frampton Comes Alive!'' (1976) *''I'm in You'' (1977) *''Where I Should Be'' (1979) *''Breaking All The Rules'' (1981) *''The Art of Control'' (1982) *''Premonition'' (1986) *''When All the Pieces Fit'' (1989) *''Peter Frampton'' (1994) *''Frampton Comes Alive II'' (1995) *''Now'' (2003) *''Fingerprints'' (2006) *''Thank You Mr. Churchill'' (2010) *''Hummingbird in a Box'' (2014) Category:1950 births